


in your sweet embrace

by maelstrcms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Horror Movies but Mark is Scared, Ice Skating, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Writer!Mark, fluff!!! jazz hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstrcms/pseuds/maelstrcms
Summary: It's the holidays, and Mark is busy writing, while Jaemin just wants to spend time with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	in your sweet embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for a little wonder fest - 23 days of wonder | day 6: cuddles

Jaemin bursts through the bedroom door, carrying steaming mugs of hot chocolate and cookies to Mark, who was seated in the exact same position that he was in all day, sitting at the same desk in front of his computer, typing like his life depends on it.

He exhales. "Mark, I brought food."

His statement earns a sound of acknowledgement from the older. "I'll have some later."

Jaemin slumps onto their bed, staring at Mark's hunched back. If there was one thing he hates about having a writer boyfriend, it's the deadlines.

His biggest one by far is during Christmastime, and while Jaemin respects that it is his job and he has to keep to the target date, it doesn't stop him from disliking it, always worried for his boyfriend.

Mark has a tendency to get completely wrapped up in his work, not stopping for _anything_ when inspiration hit, and it usually gets _worse_ as the finishing dates for his novel come closer. On the last few days before he submits the finished draft to the publishing team, he works himself to the ground, refusing to eat, sleep or even drink water so that he didn't waste precious time.

"Can you take a break? I know your deadline's coming up soon and you have to work on your book but it's the holidays!"

Mark turns in his chair to give Jaemin a tired stare. "Not for me, Jaem."

"I really think you should take a break, Mark," he tries again. "you look exhausted."

His boyfriend sighs. "I really wish I could, but-"

"Please?" Jaemin pleads, giving him his signature puppy-dog eyes he _knows_ Mark can't resist. Mark clambers out of his seat, his back stretching out for the first time in hours, and joins Jaemin on the bed.

"Cookie?" he asks, handing Mark one from the plate.

"Let's watch a movie."

Jaemin smiles, pulling Mark over to wrap his arms around him. "Sure, anything you wanna watch?"

"Hm, how about? A? Quiet Place? Or would you prefer The Shining?"

"I've already seen A Quiet Place."

Mark looks at him with a gentle smile. "The Shining it is."

Little moments like this, like his boyfriend remembering his favourite genre of movies (horror), and choosing to watch it despite strongly disliking horror movies, reminded him of how much he _loved_ Mark. Jaemin bites the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from squealing, or peppering Mark's face with kisses, or both.

He settles for a bone-crushing hug instead, cradling the older in his arms as he dragged his laptop over to search for the said movie. Jaemin pulls the older into his lap, leaning back onto the headboard and playing with his freshly-bleached blonde hair that had somehow remained soft and fluffy despite the constant dyeing Mark put it through.

When they finally find the movie, they cuddle together under the covers as the opening tune plays.

Mark's eyes go glassy when a particularly scary scene appears on the screen, and Jaemin envelops him in his arms, squishing his face against the top of Mark's head and pressing his lips against his forehead. "You alright? We can watch something else if you want to-"

"No, it's okay," Mark shakes his head. "I need the experience for writing."

Jaemin knows that it's just an excuse. Chenle has told him before that Mark _never_ writes spooky stuff, and thus doesn't need the experience. He doesn't want to let Mark find out that he knows, though.

"Ah," Jaemin hums, turning back to the screen. His eyes flit back to Mark every now and then, his attention off the movie as he made sure that his boyfriend was fine.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected," Mark yawns, shutting his laptop and placing it on the crowded bedside table.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," lies Jaemin, who couldn't recall a single thing that happened in the movie, as he had spent most of the time staring at Mark and admiring his features.

Mark yawns again, this time a lot louder, and Jaemin's caring instincts suddenly kick in. "You must be so tired, let's go to sleep."

His boyfriend half-heartedly mumbles something about writing, but after Jaemin tucks him in, he falls asleep at once, his facial features relaxing as he slept. All the evidence of stress and fatigue vanished as he slumbered. The younger could watch him sleep forever, but exhaustion takes over and he drifts off to sleep.

Jaemin didn't even notice that he had dozed off until he woke up a little later with Mark wrapped around him like a koala bear. He shifts, rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock on the wall, which reads 8 a.m.. He shakes the sleeping Mark in panic, earning a whine from the older. "5 more minutes?"

"It's 8 already, Mark! Don't you need to go write-"

He is silenced by a finger over his lips. "It can wait," Mark buries his head in Jaemin's chest and he _melts._ "I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

They wake up a few hours later, when they both can't sleep for any longer, and they decide to go shopping.

"You don't need _another_ Santa hat, we already have one at home!"

"But this one's _pink_!"

Jaemin takes one look at Mark and knows that the older has caved in already. "Fine, just one."

Jaemin grins, grabbing the hat with the enthusiasm of a toddler in a toy store. "Thanks, Markie!" He blows Mark a kiss.

They had already bought new Christmas decorations, Christmas-themed confections, and now a Santa hat. Jaemin knows that Mark has zero willpower when it comes to him, and acts accordingly.

"Look!"

The ice skating rink is open today, and Jaemin is suddenly filled with the need to drag his boyfriend onto the ice.

"Let's go ice skating!"

For once, Mark doesn't disagree immediately and they head over to the rink, which is full of happy couples. While Jaemin used to be a speed-skater, Mark had never skated before, which led to the younger literally dragging him across the ice while Mark yelled at him to _slow down_.

"Are you having fun?" Mark asks when they are leaning against the side of the rink, watching a tall figure skater show his boyfriend a few tricks. There is a lot of laughter involved, and Jaemin can't help but smile.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Everything's fun when it's with you."

Jaemin's heart softens again, and he pulls Mark into a kiss, his hands cupped around Mark's cheeks.

It was cold in the rink, but he felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maelstrcms) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/maelstrcms)


End file.
